


Returning the Favour

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning the favour in much the of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Bare Hands (http://archiveofourown.org/works/683779)

She had to stop doing that, trading with Teyla for things she didn’t usually ask for or even use. And what was worse, the Athosian woman _knew_ she didn’t use them. But once again she’d done it, gone to her room with something to offer up hoping to hell she’d have something useful.

Last time, it had been the wine she’d offered Ronon as a thanks for the massages he’d given the expedition woman when tensions mounted high. That had been three weeks ago and Elizabeth knew only a handful of people had received a massage after her; then Ronon had stopped.

Things between her and Ronon hadn’t changed since then either. Neither of them was uncomfortable around the other and neither one felt embarrassed every time a massage was mentioned. Somehow John had managed to get hold of the information that she herself had taken Ronon up on his offer and attempted for the first few days to make fun of them, even employing a ‘Magic Hands’ joke to his routine. But as no one found any of it funning and it didn’t seem to make a damn bit of difference to her or Ronon what he thought – he gave up.

Now though, she was going to make a change. She was taking the first step towards something different with Ronon Dex. Massage Oil in one hand, wine she’d picked up on the mainland yesterday in the other she walked quickly and unashamed back to her own room.

She spent the next few hours setting up the room just so, her bed with fresh sheets, no work related items lying around and definitely nothing to kill the mood of the room. She lined candles around the perimeter of the room using shelf space and desk space sparingly and used her bedside table to set up the wine, glasses and a place to hold the oil.

Set and ready to go, she just had one nerve wrecking thing to do. Talk Ronon into coming back here with her. She hadn’t thought this part through, her feet carried her to the gym without question, but she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

Ronon was there alone when she stepped in and he was wrapping a support bandage around his fist getting ready to beat the stuffing out of the punch bag.

“Hey,” he said barely looking up at her. “What brings you to the smelliest room in the city?”

“Well, for a start it has the person I want to see in it,” she said casually examining the punch dummy. She picked at a thread that was hanging from its side while Ronon watched her.

“What have I done?” 

Elizabeth couldn’t resist turning to smile at him, every time she sought someone like John or Rodney out this way it was because they had forgotten something or messed up with something. Ronon had never managed to even hand in a report late let alone mess something up.

“Nothing,” she said turning fully towards him and crossing the space between them. She took his hands in hers and examined how the bandages were tied before she met his eye. “I just wanted to return the favour.” 

She picked the end of one bandage out from its tie and started to unravel it. Ronon’s eyes were caught between watching her face and watching her hands undo his supports. Elizabeth could also pick up on the slight confusion he was working his mind over.

“Favour?”

She merely hummed a yes to him and dropped the wrap onto the bench beside him. She pulled the end out from the other bandage and then looked him in the eye, he still had no idea what she was talking about and it made her smile.

“When did I earn a favour?”

“Come to my room in five minutes and I’ll remind you,” she said sounding a little more seductive than she ever thought possible. She released the bandage and turned her back to him and couldn’t help the slight sway of her hips as she left the room.

She walked quickly back to her room and vanished into the bathroom to do one final thing before he got here. She barely had the chance to change when her chime rang and she had to kick her clothes to the side of the room before heading to the door. Afraid someone would see her; Elizabeth stood to the side and opened the door. Ronon’s head appeared in and he looked around but didn’t turn in her direction. He stepped in and Elizabeth quickly closed the door – he had been too busy taking in the candles that lit the room.

“What’s this?” he said turning just enough to glance at her and then doing a double take and turning to look her over completely. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she knew he was curious as to where she’d gotten her outfit.

The black dress was made completely of silk and was trimmed with lace; the bodice hugged close to her chest and barely covered her breasts. His eyes dropped down to her chest and she knew instantly he was wondering if he could see her nipples through the lace.

“So,” he said and she waited for the moment it took him to draw his eyes up to her face, “what was the favour?”

“You gave me a massage,” she said, “I promised to return the favour before I left. So...” she indicated the bed and watched the smile cross Ronon’s face.

He turned his back to her and pulled his shirt up over his head only to deposit it on the nearby chair. His boots where kicked to the side and she watched the curve of his back as he lowered his leathers to the ground. He didn’t turn around, simply moved to the bed and dropped down onto it laying purposely on his front.

For some strange reason, it was then that Elizabeth realised they’d actually not seen much of each other. He’d had the chance to study her back, but had barely had a glimpse of her front, and she’d seen nothing of him until now. He had kept his back for a reason and as she moved to the bed she had the urge to scratch a line in his back to punish him.

She resisted as she rubbed a little bit of oil into her palms. She had to kneel on the edge of the bed to reach him and took a moment to examine the shape of his bared backside. She ran a hand lightly over his shoulder putting just enough pressure on him to feel his muscles respond to her.

Elizabeth removed her hands almost seconds later and tried to get her knees comfortable. Giving up she shifted to straddle his backside and took just a moment to adjust her dress so it wasn’t trapped between them. Ronon groaned and instantly she knew he had felt her bared flesh against him, she had smile at herself for ignoring her underwear.

She pressed her fingers in at the base of his spine and then eased up the pressure as she worked her way up to his shoulders. She took her time, making sure to press herself against him at the right moments and increase the pressure just enough to elicit a moan. When she finally moved back down, she slipped her body down his legs and carried her massaging hands down his legs. Thinking he had the idea at this point, Ronon tried to part his legs for her, but she kept them trapped and refused to let him move them.

“Turn over,” she said after a while longer and he raised his head to try and give her a look. She didn’t meet his eyes, wanting to know his reaction to the instruction he’d never given to her. There was a short pause before he turned onto his back and glanced down at her.

Now starting at his ankles, Elizabeth refreshed the oil on her hands before moving up his shins to his knees, she took a moment to dip her fingers behind his knees before she started up over his thighs. She had to swallow hard as she came closer to his length, it stood hard and proud within her reach as she shifted her body up his legs. 

She wanted to touch him, stroke his hardness and feel it twitch in her palm but had to fight the urge as she passed over his hips and massaged her way up his torso to his shoulders. She lingered for a while on his upper chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles as they shifted for her touch.

When she flattened her palms over his chest covering his nipples his hands shot up to grip her hips and she was forced up from her perch on his thighs to sit across his groin. He added pressure to her hips keeping a firm contact between their sexes and she felt his hips shift just slightly and his cock twitch against her pussy.

Elizabeth sat back and slapped his hands off her, he didn’t drop them back to the bed, instead he rested them on her calves just below her knees and when his fingers started to flex and massage the muscle there she had to take his hands and pin them above his head.

She hovered over him, her lips inches from his, she could feel his breath on her face ragged and barely controlled. She licked her lips and felt her tongue brush his and he swallowed.

“You missed a spot,” he said. “Two, actually,” he amended with a sharp lick of his lips.

“I didn’t get a massage in the second place,” she said getting the idea of what he meant.

“It was a quick massage, before Natasha came in.”

“Ah, yes, now I remember,” she said with a grin. Her mind focused on the short and very tender kiss he’d given her. “It was something like this...” she gave him the same tender kiss he’d given her three weeks ago and then pulled back, “wasn’t it?”

Ronon growled and picked his head off the bed to kiss her firmly and sharply before she could move away. She couldn’t help but groan into the kiss, it was blissful. When she managed to pull away she dragged his hands down to rest beside his ears.

“Don’t move your hands,” she said, “and I’ll finish my massage.”

She released him, placing her hands on his chest and watching him for a moment to see if he would obey. She gave him a test of wills by wiggling her hips and found she only made herself groan with the enjoyment of the act. Elizabeth had to take a steadying breath, which Ronon chuckled at, before she slid down his body to straddle his knees.

She glanced up at him before wrapping her fist around his length; he was watching her intently a raised brow making her consider that he’d never received oral sex before. When she leaned in and flicked her tongue over the head of his length he shuddered growled and Elizabeth could feel the muscles in his thighs tighten.

He let out a long groan as she wrapped her lips around the head and started to massage his length with her hand. She continued for a while, giving a twist to her hand around his cock and letting her tongue lazily take in his shape and size. When he finally reached out to stop her she relented and moved back up his body to kiss him.

“So,” she asked settling her hips back down over his and rocking herself along him, “how are my massaging skills?” 

“I’ll let you know when you’ve finished,” he breathed tugging her dress up. She let him remove it and lifted up off him enough to reach beneath her and position him at her entrance.

She waited, lingered over him, her hips rocking just slightly causing a tiny amount of friction that for the moment was just enough to satisfy. Her hands brushed over his nipples as she watched him as his eyes took in the whole of her body. He hadn’t seen this side of her, literally and he seemed to be enjoying the view.

Elizabeth eased down a little way as his eyes came up to her face and she watched him falter and a flash of extreme pleasure wash over his features. She rocked again, flexing her muscles to add to his enjoyment before she lowered her self a little more onto his erection. She was ready to rock against him again when his hands came up from the bed and he forced her down by the hips and he let out a moan that made her muscles tighten on him.

Her eyes closed as she steadied herself from the sudden thrust he’d forced upon her and as punishment she scratched her nails over his nipples and clamped down on his buried length. Ronon tightened his grip on her hips and let out a faltering growl, his throat fluctuating with her movements.

Quickly gathering herself, Elizabeth moved his hands. Their grip on her hips was tight and she was sure she’d be bruised in the morning. She placed them over her breasts and leaned into his touch as she began to move, lifting herself up off him only to drop back down. His fingers tightened over her breasts momentarily before he realised he could move them of his own accord and he began to tease at her nipples.

Elizabeth continued, her pace slow and her hips swaying back and forward as she rode higher and higher on him. She faltered as his fingers drifted down the expanse of her stomach and across her hips to her thighs, he was exploring what he’d missed in their previous encounter and the slight pressure he placed on her skin forced her hips to move faster on him.

Ronon was groaning almost constantly below her and she could feel the veins in his length throb on each down thrust. He was close, closer it would seem than he cared to admit, even to himself. She wanted to feel him let go, but not before she was ready to follow him over the blissful edge. Her speed increased again and she ran one hand down her own belly to brush a finger against her clit.

Her eyes closed again and her head dropped back for a moment and when she looked down at her love he was watching her hand’s movements intently. Her speed increased again and she felt a twinge of protest in the muscles in her hips, but she ignored it continuing to rock along with her thrusts until she could no longer stand the building pressure.

He removed her hand and leaned forward over him, her hands fisting into the sheets of her bed beside his head and she adjusted her position just right so his pubic bone brushed against her sex on each down thrust.

Ronon raised his head and she expected to feel his lips on her throat and tilted her head back to accommodate his action. Instead, though, his tongue flicked against a pert nipple and she groaned before he engulfed it complete. She had to stop thrusting, the build was too much and her orgasm was lingering up close with his waiting to be tipped at just the right angle. Dropping herself down a little lower Elizabeth felt his position inside her change and as she started to rock furiously on him he started to come.

The warmth rushed through her stomach like a welcomed flash flood and as his hips jerked up once, twice, three times, she let go and screamed out her pleasure before collapsing on him.

“Perfect,” Ronon breathed breaking the silence that had until then only be punctuated by their breathing. Elizabeth could only groan in response, her body far too relaxed for her mind to form real words. She felt him swallow a few times before he spoke again. “Now that we’re even,” he said stopping to relax his breathing, “what happens now?”

Elizabeth shifted, dropping down to his side. She ran her hand down his bearded face and turned his chin to look at her. She studied him, trying to determine what he wanted to hear for an answer, but his expression only betrayed the pleasure he’d so recently received.

“Us,” she said softly smiling at him and leaned in to place a careful kiss on his lips.


End file.
